The present invention relates to a method for cutting to length a strip of tire building material for layers of pneumatic vehicle tires by transversely or guillotine-like cutting with a cutting tool, for example, an ultrasonic cutting tool, the strip of tire building material. The present invention further relates to a device for performing the aforementioned method.
The cutting to length of strips of material for building pneumatic vehicle tires from pretreated strips of material requires a high precision during the cutting process. The cutting process is further complicated due to the fact that the cutting edges must be oriented at angles relative to the edges of the strip in order to provide a wider overlap portion of the free ends which is especially important for strips of material that is less adhesive. Cutting devices are known in which the cutting process is carried out in a first step, and the positioning of the cut strip onto a winding drum is performed after intermediate storage. This is disadvantageous because due to varying shrinking properties relatively great length tolerances cannot be avoided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for cutting to length a strip of tire building material for layers of pneumatic vehicle tires in which with a continuous material feed without a pre-cutting step a defined length of the strip of material can be produced .